


Truth Hurts

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David is a proud boyfriend, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Matteo just wants to be with David 24/7, Matteo retakes his Spanish final, Smut, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Studying actually helps, who knew?





	1. Talk

   “I’ll be here when you finish Matteo” David reassured him. Matteo dressed in jeans and a white shirt, paired with some Doc Martins. David choosing black sweats, a navy blue shirt and some black low rise converse. Matteo finding him adorable. “Only if I was retaking Italian” Matteo joked, “True” David agreed. The teacher called Matteo, he gave David a few more kisses then walked into the classroom. “He’s gonna be fine bro” Jonas says, patting Davids back. “I hope so, he has it in him”. 

  About almost fourty-five minutes later, David was getting nervous. “He’s fine David, dont worry” Amira assured, about ten minutes later Matteo walked out of the classroom. “So?” David asked, Matteo just smiled and dusted off his shoulders meaning he passed. David ran to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck. Matteo picking him up in the process, David legs wrapping around his waist. “Im so proud of you babe” he said, kissing Matteo. Matteo setting his boy down, never breaking the kiss. “I did have a pretty good teacher” he boasted, “Still dont know how I did it. You’re a pain in the ass sometimes” David stated, Matteo acting offended. “Great job, Digga” Jonas said, hugging his best friend. “You did it, bio partner” Amira smiled, hugging the blonde as well. 

  “Let’s go get drunk!” Matteo cheered, “Its ten, babe” David points out — “Let’s get high!” Matteo cheers again, “Wanna join Jonas?” David asks, “Sure, is it good?” Jonas questions, David laughing. “I dont smoke no backwoods” David says, everyone laughing. Amira leaving to go hang out with her mom, the boys went to Matteos car. David getting his weed bag and finding a good blunt wrap. 

  “You have like a hundred blunt wraps dude!” Jonas says, “And?” David responds. He picks the Honey Berry one, then gets out his grinder. He grinds up a good amount, places it in the wrap then rolls the blunt. He lights it, taking a few hits then passing it to Matteo who gladly accepts. “Good shit” Matteo says, coughing throughout the sentence, Jonas taking a few hits then passing it to David.  They go in a circle until the blunt is gone, Matteo drops Jonas off then heads to his flat with David. When they get inside, they head to Matteos room and lock the door, “Soy peligroso, robé un banco” Matteo says, making David laugh. “Did you just say you’re dangerous?” He asks, “Ja, and that I robbed a bank” 

  

  “Fuck babe” David moans, Matteo pounding into him. “You’re so fucking hot baby” Matteo moans, kissing his boyfriend. His thrust become more sparatic as he gets close, David clenching around him getting close as well. When David cums, his back arches and his eyes roll back. Moans escaping his mouth as Matteo fucks him through his orgasm, Matteo cumming soon after. When they come down, Matteo throws away the condom and puts his clothes back on. David doing the same, “I love you” Matteo says, kissing David. “I love you too” he replys. They lay in eachothers arms, David taking videos of his boyfriend. Matteo scrolling through meme pages on Instagram, showing some to David every now and then. 

  “What did you just do Matteo?” David asks, filming him. “Have sex with you” Matteo responds, David hitting his forehead. “Nein idiot, before that!” He says, “Ooh, I made Spanish my bitch” he boasts, making his boy laugh. 


	2. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo throws a little party at his and flat with the AbiChaker gang.

    “Hi babe” David greets. Having just gotten home from work, he bends down to give Matteo a kiss, who was sitting on the couch. “Hallo baby” He responds. David walks into Matteo’s bedroom, changing out of us work uniform and into some sweats and a hoodie. He grabs a beer, then joins the boys on the couch. Plopping himself down in his boyfriends lap, “How was work?” He asks, “Good. There was this cat that someone brought in, claiming that he was mean to all the other cats. Which, was a lie because he is the sweetest cat I’ve ever met” David explains, Matteo asking for a picture of the cat. David pulls out his phone, showing Matteo a picture of him holding the cat. “Fuck, he’s adorable baby” The blonde smiles, “I know!” He exclaims. 

   “If no one wants him, we’ll take him” Matteo tells him, David’s eyes lighting up at his words. “Really?” He asks, “Ja” Matteo responds. David giving him several kisses as a thank you. “David, you got any Pitbulls at your work?” Jonas asks, taking a sip of his beer. “Ja, we have a lot” The boy responds. “I’ll come by next time you’re working then” 

   Sara walks over to the couple, having had the boys leave to go dance leaving them alone. “Come dance!” She exclaims, the couple looking at one another. They get up off the couch, and walk to where everyone is dancing. Youth by Troye Sivan playing, Matteo lacing his fingers with David’s. “My youth is yours” Matteo sings, spinning David then pulling him into his arms. His arms wrapping around the boys waist from behind, David melting into his embrace. “I love you” David smiles, “I love you too, baby” 

   Sara taking a video of them, posting it on her story. ‘Love birds’ being the caption, when the song ends, wish you were gay by Billie Eilish begins playing. Everyone deciding to sit in the living room, having the song play in the background. Everyone glancing over at David and Matteo every now and then. David being sat in Matteo’s lap again, their fingers laced together. “I just kinda wish you were gay” David sings along, his free hand finding its way into Matteo’s hair. Their movements so soft, it almost feels like they’re in their own world. 

 

   “Don’t say I’m not your type, just say that I’m not your preferred sexual orientation” Matteo continues, David now having his back to the boys chest. Matteo playing with the boys fingers, “Stop being so cute!” Hanna announces, bringing the couple back to earth. “Can’t help it” The blonde laughs, pulling on one of David’s fingers, popping the knuckle. “Ow!” David exclaims, making Matteo laugh. 

 


	3. Love on the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David doesn’t know what took over him, but the words just come out.

   Love on the Brain by Rihanna booming through Matteo’s bedroom, Hans and Linn being home wasn’t going to stop David and Matteo from having fun. So they decided the best option is to play music, because Lord knows, David is the furthest thing from quiet in bed. David’s grinding down on Matteo, the blondes hands on his ass. “You’re so fucking hot” Matteo moans, David working on another hickey on Matteo’s pale neck. 

   Matteo’s hands slip under David’s waistband, then his boxers grabbing the boys bare ass. He pulls away from Matteo’s neck, biting his lip before diving in for a kiss. Matteo rolls them over, David’s back against the mattress. Soon their clothes are strewn across the floor, David taking off his binder and putting on Matteo’s shirt in the process. He kisses down David’s body, finally reaching where David wants his mouth the most. His tongue lapping the most private area of his body. The part that only Matteo gets to see, touch, fuck. David’s hand finds its way into Matteo’s blonde locks, Matteo letting him fall apart on his tongue. “Babe, stop–want you inside” He moans out, Matteo pulls away and wipes his mouth before reaching over for a condom along with the nearly empty bottle of lube. 

   “How is it almost empty? We bought it like a week ago?” Matteo questions, David giggling before responding, “We have  _a lot_ of sex, Teo”. Matteo nods in agreement, then slips on the condom and lubes up his member. He teases David’s entrance with his tip before pushing in, Matteo will never get used to how fucking amazing David feels around him. David on the other hand, he didn’t think that Matteo would be as big as he is. The blonde is  _very_ well endowed below the waist, making David feel so fucking full. Matteo thrusts softly at first, letting his boy get used to the feeling. “Harder” He moans, Matteo granting him his wishes starts pounding into him. 

   David doesn’t know what comes over him, his mind is foggy and for some reason he just blurts out– “Choke me”. Matteo is taken aback by his words, stopping all movement making David whine. “You sure, baby?” He asks, wanting to make sure David is comfortable and okay with everything they do in bed. “Ja, please babe” David whines, lifting up his hips to get some kind of friction. Matteo kisses him, then pulls apart to place his hand around his lovers neck. “This good?” Matteo asks, David nods in confirmation. 

   Matteo continues pounding into him, hand around his neck making David’s eyes roll in pleasure. His back arches nearly completely off the bed when he comes, this is probably the hardest he’s ever comed in his life. A scream falls from David’s lips as he orgasms, Matteo _loves_ it. He likes the way his hand looks around David’s neck. The sounds that David makes while he does so, the feeling of David clenching around him sending himself over the edge into complete and utter bliss. 

   When they come down from their highs Matteo pulls out, ties the condom and hands David a pair of shorts. Matteo just putting on his boxers and pajama pants, then flopping beside David on his bed. “So, that was—“ Matteo begins, “I’ve never done that before. I don’t know what made me say it? But, I liked it” David finishes, his face red with embarrassment. “I did too, I didn’t know I was into that kind of stuff but fuck—the way my hand looked around your neck was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” 

   David pulls Matteo to his lips, the blonde exploring his mouth. “That was the hardest I’ve ever comed in my life, and I usually come pretty hard when you do anything to me, babe” David mumbles, “Keep talking like that and I’ll have fucking blue balls till tomorrow morning baby” The blonde jokes, David can’t help but kiss him again. 

 

 


	4. Walk a mile in these Louboutins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds the whole “walk a mile in these louboutins” video trend very funny, so he can’t stop singing the song.

   “Walk a mi—“ David mumbles, laughter falling from his lips. “Oh my god” Matteo groans, having only heard that same line from the song. “Is there another lyric you can sing?” Jonas asks, having overheard the same line over and over. “Valley girls giving blowjobs for Louboutins. What you call that? Head over heels” David laughs out, falling off the couch and onto the floor in the process. The boys all groan, but can’t help but join in David’s laughing fit. “Play the song” Abdi suggest, David doesn’t even take a moment to think before running to Matteo’s bedroom to grab the blondes speaker and connecting his phone.

   “Walk a mile in these Louboutins” David sings, putting on Matteo’s pair of Nike slides. Laughing at how small his feet look in the blondes shoes. “Are my feet really that small?” He asks, Matteo looking down and laughing as well, David takes off the pair of shoes, walking over to Matteo and placing his foot next to his boyfriends. “Oh my god, they are” Matteo comments, earning a slap on the chest from his boyfriend. “No money, no family. Sixteen in the middle of Miami” He continues, everyone being reminded of the fact that there’s music filling the living room. 

   “You know, it’s not that bad of a song” Carlos says, everyone laughing except for David who agrees with him. “Head over heels?” He laughs out, Hans walking in and looking at David. “Can I pick a song?” He asks, having the current song finish. David nods, the familiar tune making him laugh. 

 

   David walks up to Hans, standing in front of all the boys. “Open up the safe, bitches got a lot to say” He begins, “Pussy in your face, that’d put you in your place” David finishes, pointing at Matteo who blushes. All the boys ooh-ing at the couple, Hans sits himself in Jonas’ lap. 

   David sits next to the blonde, taking a video of him and Matteo. David mouthing the song as Matteo just shakes his head in disapproval. “Ass rules everything around me. Deep in that pussy, yeah I’m drownin’” David finishes, Matteo scrunching his nose at the lyrics. “What’s the name of the song?” Jonas asks, “Kream” Hans answers, the whole room erupting with laughter at the name. 

 

   A little while later, David just scrolls through a list on iTunes, trying to find a good song. Ain’t It Fun by Paramore catches his eye, remembering when he would just blast the song and dance like an idiot in his room. He presses on the song, “This was my shit” Matteo exclaims, kissing David as a ‘thank you’ for having amazing taste in music. “I don’t mind, letting you down easy” He sings along, Hans in shock that his little butterfly knows the song. “Every time I hear this song I just want to drive a car blindfolded” Matteo tells him, David laughing in agreement. 

   Matteo gets up from the couch, pulling David up with him. They dance like idiots around the living room, Matteo grabbing the boys thighs. David wrapping his legs around the blondes waist, almost on instinct. Matteo spins them around, laughter falling from their lips in the process. 

   “Don’t go cryin, to your mama” David says, leaning his forehead against the blondes. “Cause your on your own, in the real world” He responds, a smile blossoming on his face. 

 

   Matteo sets David down, they walk over to their friends. They all begin dancing around like idiots to the song, laughing as well. They all can’t help but feel so happy, everything is perfect at the moments and nothing will change that. 

 


End file.
